fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Hellforger
The Hellforger is a enigmatic Warp entity. Despite being a denizen of the Warp he is not a true daemon. His nature and origin are a mystery not only to mortals but to the gods themselves. He is known for his ability to create things by manipulating the energy of the warp. Appearance The Hellforger is a mysterious individual and as befits one such as himself his form is equally enigmatic. he appears to other as a being with a humanoid shape that wears a dark hooded robe. his face is abscured by a mask. this mask never appears the same as it did on any previous occasion. So if you were to meet the Hellforger at one point with a particular mask, you are likely to never see him adorn it again. The mask always has eye sockets. Through these one can see two burning lights that seen to act as the Hellforger's eyes. the Hellforger does not seem to have arms. the sleeves of his robe often move as if there are invisible arms moving beneath the cloth. Due to this eerie feature the Hellforger seemingly grasps objects by telekinesis. The Hellforger is neither male nor female. His robe abscures any discernable sexual features. the only thing that others have to go on regarding gender is his voice. he can change his voice to that of a male, a female, or an asexual voice, and he changes it on a whim. Overview The Hellforger is an ancient and mysterious denizen of the warp. What precisely he is and when his existence began are entirely a mystery. It is known that he was operating shortly after the birth of the first three ruinous powers. He has since been making deals with both the Daemonic and mortals alike. The Hellforger has unbelievable expertise in manipulating the energy of the Warp. He uses this expertise in order to create various things of supernatural nature and unrivaled quality. He has been known to create unique weapons and vehicles, he is sometimes called upon by minor Chaos Gods to make great fortresses for them, should they lack the power or creativity to make their own. He even creates Daemons. Unlike the Daemons of the Chaos Gods, The Daemons made by the Hellforger are not fragments of himself. Rather, they are forged from the raw emotional energy that fills the warp. The Hellforger gathers the emotions and power needed to create the Daemon and then uses his unbeatable expertise to mold the raw materials into a sentient being. Personality The personality of the Hellforger is a matter of some debate among those that have met with the entity face to face. In general he usually acts rather dour and serious. On the other hand, some individuals have noted that his personality seems to change with time and between encounters. No one knows whether he is simply pretending to act differently or if his character itself is subject to change. Those people that are more observant have pointed out that his moods may have some connection to the random masks that he adorns. For instance, if the Hellforger is wearing a mask with an angry visage, his attitude may be confrontational. If he is wearing a mask with a smiling, happy face, he may act joyful and friendly. Regardless of theories the Hellforger's disposition remains a mystery to all. Powers It can not be denied that the Hellforger is a being with remarkable abilities. His main power lies in his ability to create using the psychic energy of the Warp. He is able to produce powerful Daemon weapons and Daemon engines. Even so, his most remarkable ability thus far has been his ability to create fully developed Daemons, many of which were considerably powerful. His power does not only pertain to Warp entities. On one recorded occasion. the Hellforger was saikd to have used the Warp to manipulate local matter while on the material plain. The result was an entirly new organism. One particular skill that is valued by the denizens of the Warp is the Hellforger's ability to create physical bodies for use by Daemons, and he recieves many requests for these as they allow a Daemon to remain on the material realm almost indefinately. The Hellforger is not a combatant. He has never shown any hostility to anyone in his long existence and has never manifested any offensivly oriented abilities. When attacked the Hellforger simply disappears. One Lord of Change who attempted to double cross him noted that he truly does disappear, leaving no trace of his existence. Even with all of these powers his most unusual ability is his effect on those with precognitive abilities. The Hellforger seemingly does not exist within the confines of fate. Those with the gift of supernatural sight can observe the effects of his actions in the past, but are unable to view his present or future actions, and his intercession has been known to defy visions of the future changing events that are foretold. This ability is particularly unsettling to Tzeentch, who finds that even he does not know what the Hellforger will do and what effect it may have. Nature Though his Place of residents is the Warp, the Hellforger is not a Daemon. This brings to mind the question of what he actually is. As stated above the Hellforger is always wearing a mask so no one has ever seen his face. The Hellforger's voice changes on a whim, so no one knows what gender the Hellforger is, or even if he has one. What is known is that he is ancient, having been active when the first of the Chaos Gods had fully formed. Due to this many have speculated that the Hellforger was one of the Warp entities that existed before Chaos became the driving force in the Warp. This is supported by the fact that he does not favor Chaos aligned forcde, working with whoever successfully summoned him. Another important aspect to the Hellforger is his interactions with the Materium. The Hellforger can freely move between the Warp and the material plain. Furthermore, from what reports claim he could stay in the material world indefinately if he so choosed. This has made many speculate that while he has the ability to reside in the Warp, he himself is not actually of the Warp. Finally, the Hellforger moves outside the machinations of fate. This makes his actions and their consequences unpredictable. This has lead many to question whether he does not come from some other world altogether. Regardless, one may speculate on his nature all they want. The only one who knows the truth is the Hellforger. Quotes Feel free to add your own. By Of About : "I have fought many warpspawn over the centuries, yet I have never encountered one quiet like the Hellforger. He is an anomaly, an enigma, a mystery and a curiosity. I am eager to see what would happen should he die." :: — Chief Librarian of the Invokers , Veilan Veistrife. : "Such an extent of power, What an talent for creation. If I could have him for research on, I could accelerate our research by an almost immesuable extent. We could finally finish creating the true masters of the warp. All praise to the Dajakk." ::Chief Researcher Manderon of The Brotherhood of the Dajakk Category:Daemons Category:Chaos Category:The Warp Category:Supah's Finished Projects Category:Warp Entities